Death be not proud
by BlackJap
Summary: High rated just in case. What does Rikimaru really feel outside of the game? End of Tenchu 3 spoiler! (I fixed the format guys!)


This song's by A.F.I (Silver and Cold) and I don't own Tenchu   
  
A/N: ( blah ) is song lyrics  
  
(I, I came here today But I left here in darkness And found you Found you on the way)   
  
I wonder how many times have I climbed Mount Shiba, weighing my opitions...   
  
(And now It is silver and silent It is silver and cold You went somber asplendance)   
  
When getting to the top there would only be one question I would ask myself: Should I jump? What did I have to live for anyway?   
  
(Your sins into me Oh my beautiful one Your sins into me )   
  
I'm a ninja, a killer, people die because the person I serve is afraid to do what is right on his own. He is afraid of others' opinions.  
  
(Every wonderous voice escapes our trembling prayer And I beg for forgiveness Your sins into me Your sins into me Oh my beautiful one)   
  
I'm at the top now. It's really cold here, like people say my heart is. Maybe they're right. I've been called a monster, a demon because of the powers I possess, it was only to save people. Why can't people understand?!   
  
(Life.Like the flutter of wings Feel your hollow bones rushing Into me As your longing to see. So I, I will paint you in sliver I will wrap you in cold   
  
I will lift up your voices, i said)   
  
I don't even remember the last time I was happy. All the people I ever cared about deserted me, or just didn't care. Ever since I could remember people   
hated me... except my sister, my twin, she cared... until Shiunsai-sensei sent her away after the fire at the castle where we used to stay.   
  
(Your sins into me Oh my beautiful one Your sins into me oh! As your rapturous voice escapes Our trembling prayer And I beg for forgiveness Your sins into me, Your sins into me)   
  
I still remember that night. Father had beaten my mother unconscience when she walked in on him cheating with another woman. Father coming in to start beating on my twin and I. My sister losing control of her powers and setting the castle on fire as the older Azuma ninja came to kill our make-shift family.   
  
((cold in life's throw) I fell asleep for you (cold in life's throw) I will only ask you turn away Cold in life's throw I fall asleep for you Cold in life's throw I only ask you turn)   
  
Then people started to hate me because of the powers that I had. I could destroy and create illusions with a single thought. I could even see the future if I tried hard enough.   
  
But Shiunsai-sensei sealed my powers before I could control then totally. Ayame started to hate me when I used my powers to defeat Tenrai. I could read her thoughts...   
  
Kami... he's a freak! He has psyhic powers! After that, any form of potential happiness left me... well I'll make myself and everyone else happy...   
  
(As you seep... Into me... Oh my beautiful one)   
  
As I prepared to jump I felt Ayame's ki rocketing towards me. Turning she looked at me and told me,   
  
"Rikimaru, please don't do this...just come down and we'll talk okay? Please...just don't jump Riki-kun." I wanted to breakdown right there. How did she even find me?   
  
I only told her that I was leaving... damn she'd followed me and saw what I was about to do. Well I refuse to turn back now. I won't take this pain any longer!  
  
"I'm sorry Ayame..." Rikimaru whispered before jumping.   
  
(Your sins into me, Oh my beautiful one, Your sins into me oh! As your rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer; And I beg for forgiveness Your sins into me,Your sins into me oh. Your sins into me. Oh my beautiful one .Your sins into me oh! As your rapturous voice,escapes I will tremble in prayer; And I beg for forgiveness Your sins into me,Your sins into-Your sins into me.Your sins into me; Oh my beautiful one )  
  
A/N2: I am soooooo sorry for not fixing this! I:  
  
-got lazy  
  
-had to finish high school  
  
-got lazy  
  
Thanks to Nekiochan and Lemonwritress for reviewing even though the format was messy. The comps my old school were crappy.  
  
:::SPOILER:::::

A/N3: BTW the power that Rikimaru was talking about was dojutsu. Since the developers didn't explain it this is my version of what it is. 


End file.
